


elementary.

by wineandsoju



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandsoju/pseuds/wineandsoju
Summary: Park Jisung never believed in having a crush.“It’s just so juvenile,” is what he said to Chenle a few days ago when asked if he had his eye on anyone in their friend group. “Let alone having one on one of our friends? Ha!” he threw his head back. It was just so ridiculous.





	elementary.

**Author's Note:**

> for [prompt 78](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1N9AjhxnLpAutOEA1eAuJae1e5D3Tf4kxNtoVG8PICkc/edit) of AllRenzine's first volume  
> not beta'd, so sorry for the mistakes.

Park Jisung never believed in having a crush.

“It’s just so  _ juvenile _ ,” is what he said to Chenle a few days ago when asked if he had his eye on anyone in their friend group. “Let alone having one on one of our friends? Ha!” he threw his head back. It was just so  _ ridiculous _ .

At least that’s what he says to his friends time and time again. It’s what he tells himself everytime he picks a fight with a particular friends of his that's been running in his mind time and time again. It's the way he tries to convince himself that these feelings creeping into his heart are nothing. 

 

It's the same thing he's still denying as he feels his heart racing right this moment as he’s struggling free from one of his older friends’ grasp. 

“You’re so annoying,” the irritation is evident in his voice. “Don’t you have anything better to do, tiny?”

 

"You never know when to shut up, do you?"

 

It stings when he feels a pinch on his cheek. He knows poking fun on Renjun’s tiny built would only aggravate the other’s annoyance, but he does it anyway. He thinks it’s cute how the older would always grab at him in an attempt to stop him from spewing bullshit. Little did he know that just makes Jisung want to tease him more.

It wasn’t really that difficult to push Renjun off of him, but Jisung wants to give the older some kind of comfort in thinking he’s stronger than him. Then, when he least expects it, Jisung will have his revenge.

 

By now, you might have guessed that Park Jisung is also a liar.

He tries to convince himself and everybody else around him that what he says is the truth, although the redness in his ears and the way his heart beats like crazy it feels like it’s about to escape his ribcage would say otherwise.

He pries the older boy’s hands away from his body and he sighs in relief as his heart rate gradually goes back to normal, and his ears don’t feel as hot as they did a few seconds ago. He hears his friends laughing, saying how they never change. They’re always at each other’s throats. He agrees, but not without him saying that he would be much nicer if Renjun wasn’t so irritating.

Jisung smiles, thinking he’s won the battle this time.  _ He who has the last insult wins the game _ , he thinks.

“If I were so irritating, you wouldn’t be holding my hands like they’re the softest ones you’ve ever held,” Renjun’s soft yet pointed voice teases. “Oh, but you’ve never held another boy’s hands before.”

What a fool he is to be so complacent because now the thumping in his ears are back, and he stammers to defend himself.

“I—I’ve held hands before! I hold Chenle’s hands all the time!” he says defensively.

“Come now, your best friend’s hands don’t count.”

 

"At—at least his hands are soft! Ever heard of lotion, shortie?"

 

"Oh, really? I have rough hands?" Renjun jeers at him.

 

Indeed, Park Jisung is a liar. He's not exaggerating when he says the older's hands might be the softest ones he's ever held. Granted, the boy's mostly right. He hasn't held that many hands before, only his friends', and maybe those of the girl from kindergarten who's fancied herself his "girlfriend" at the time.

 

Huang Renjun's hands are perfect. The same way his small stature is—perfect for Jisung to embrace, with the way his head can rest perfectly on his shoulder. He's just the right height that when there are those not-so-rare moments when he's in the younger's arms, he isn't able to see the way Jisung's eyes light up at the same time a smile spreads his lips.

 

Huang Renjun's hands are the softest ones Jisung has ever held in his own, and they're the most gentle when they're touching his cheeks right now. He feels blood rush to his cheeks, and his eyes dart left and right trying to avoid the ones that are peering into them at the exact moment.

 

He doesn't notice how long he's had his breath held in until he feels warm air touching his skin. He feels the older's thumbs rubbing on his cheeks. A few minutes ago, they were just shouting at each other. Jisung doesn't even remember how they got to this part, and it's become too close for comfort.

 

"Sungie? You're burning up. Are you coming down with a fever?"

 

"He's not okay. Maybe you should take him to the infirmary. Didn't you want to take a nap there? You should go together."

 

Jisung swears Zhong Chenle isn't someone to be trusted.

 

"I'm fine!" he protests. He slaps the older's hand that's now resting on his forehead. "Don't—don't touch me."

 

If the boy wasn't too distracted with hiding his reddening face behind his large hands, he would have seen the few seconds of emotions clouding over the older's face.

 

"Are you sure? I'm worried, you know."

 

"Stop acting like you're my mom or something. If I say I'm fine, I'm fine." He doesn't really mean to, but his tone comes out pointed.

 

"I'm sorry. I just..."

 

It’s awful how Jisung can’t say anything, but it’s even worse how he can’t make himself go back on his words. What else would he say instead? It's not like he could say how he melts at the way Renjun’s eyes sparkle, at how his canines show when his smile almost reaches his ears. That everytime they do get into an argument, it always ends with situations like this, and Jisung doesn’t even remember why they were fighting in the first place.

 

"You don't have to worry. Just… go to class or something," he relents.

 

"I'll see you later," Renjun whispers.

 

There's a pang behind the lanky guy's rib cage again, and he berates himself for making the other frown. If he were in charge of the world, he would trade everything to never let it happen again.

 

But he's just a stupid boy with little control over his outbursts, and he hates that he makes the other feel anything less than happy.

 

He hates how smitten he is.

 

Park Jisung thinks that having a crush is juvenile, and he hates it.

He hates it because he has the biggest, fattest, undeniably strongest elementary school boy crush on Huang Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsunderensung) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/renjisung)


End file.
